1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to data processing systems in general, and, in particular, to a method for providing file security management in data processing systems. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a method for controlling file access on computer systems.
2. Description of Related Art
With the proliferation of computer systems, electronic documents can be transported and be viewed at practically any place in which a computer system may be found. However, some organizations would want to place a certain restriction on access to some of their files. For example, a company may allow electronic documents to be freely viewed within the company areas but not outside the company areas. Although a policy can be put in place to prohibit company electronic documents from being carried outside the company areas by company employees, some company electronic documents may still be transported outside the company areas, inadvertently or otherwise. As more and more electronic documents are being produced, the percentage of company electronic documents that are “sneaked” outside the company areas is expected to increase.
In addition, today's computer systems are typically equipped with various peripheral devices designed to allow electronic files to be easily transported from one computer system to another. Those peripheral devices includes floppy disk drives, compact disc drives, etc. Electronic files can also be easily transported from one computer system to another via portable storage devices such as universal serial bus (USB) drives—commonly known as thumb drives. Such peripheral and storage devices can pose a security problem for electronic files that are restricted to limited access. Although there are solutions for restricting file access which can prevent write operations to the above-mentioned devices, such solutions also limit the functionalities of computer systems.
Consequently, it would be desirable to provide an improved method for controlling file access on computer systems.